


i would be the one to hold you down

by DreamAsIRead



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Inspired by a Dream (which is strangely apt considering this series), Possession, Sleeper (maybe the third), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:51:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5311805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamAsIRead/pseuds/DreamAsIRead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>trapped within, adam parrish screams</p>
            </blockquote>





	i would be the one to hold you down

He stands alone surrounded by trees- the trees of Cabeswater. A soft wind blows, he feels it upon his brow, and he hears it traveling through the leaves above his head. He can hear the birds, and the rustling of leaves that lets him know that he is not the only living thing enjoying the refuge of this forest. For once, he is calm and unhurried. The peace of the forest gives him peace.

The change is not subtle, but sudden. It happens so abruptly that he barely realises it. The sounds of the forest shut down all around him. No more wind in the trees or the background noises of the small creatures that call the forest their home. The silence is complete, and deep. A coldness sinks into him, burrowing down into his bones, chasing away all warmth.

A voice whispers around him. It’s not a familiar voice, and he can’t make out what it says. An involuntary shiver runs through him, starting at the base of his neck and slinking its way down his spine. He tries to turn, to seek out the source of the voice, to run. He cannot. He is rooted to the spot, like a tree anchored deep in the ground. He reaches out with his mind. _Cabeswater!_

The forest is there, just beyond his reach. There is…. frustration. It can sense him, can feel him calling, and it is calling too, reaching back for him. But there is a blockage- a barrier. Wide and far-reaching, and seemingly impenetrable. It tastes the same as the cold that anchors him in place. Restraining. Forbidding. _Sinister._

He opens his mouth. To scream? To cry out? He doesn’t know. He needs help, that is all he can say for sure.

It isn’t Cabeswater that calls to him. It is that voice. Something moves close, a cold embrace around him, and a caress along the side of his face. It is a parody of caring that strikes cold panic into his heart. What is holding him? What does it want?

The something, whatever it is, pulls back. He feels its curiosity. Without warning, it surges forward. It is cold, oh-so-cold. The coldness touches deep inside him, icy tendrils wrapping around his mind. He screams, long and loud. The ice _burns._

And suddenly it withdraws. He feels like curling up into a defensive ball, tucking himself away from the cold, from the pain. That something comes close again. He flinches, but he cannot pull away. It leans in close. _Greywaren,_ it whispers.

He jolts, and redoubles his efforts to move- to run-anything. Whatever this is, it isn’t safe. It isn’t friendly, that he knows. And it’s after them. He has to warn them. He has to warn his friends. Has to warn-

 

Adam Parrish’s eyes jump open. The ceiling fan turns slowly above him. He stares at it for a while, idly watching its revolutions. A smile quirks his lip. It is a crooked smile, one that has never before appeared on the face of the boy named Adam Parrish.

“ _Ronan_ ,” the voice says. Trapped within, Adam Parrish screams.

**Author's Note:**

> i dreamt this. it simultaneously freaked me out and filled me with anticipation. i dearly wish someone else would write it so that i could read it. as it is, this is all I've got so far.


End file.
